Love Story
by pwndheartx
Summary: “What are you thinking?” He asked softly. She smirk mischievously. “You know how difficult you are to read Hazel Marie?” Before either could react they heard the voice of Michael Daniels. A father hell bent on keeping Edward Masen away from his daughter.
1. Prolouge

_HEY! I have major writers block for Moment Like This. SOOO therefore, I opted to publish my EdwardxOC story. Instead of quiting Moment Like This. _

_Which is on a very short hiatus. : D In other words I hope you enjoy Love Story. _

_Yes, this story is loosely based off Love Story by Taylor Swift. I just love the song, and I thought _

_of Edward as the prince doode. : D  
_

_Chicago - December 24__th__, 1917_

_Hazel Marie Daniels smirked at the window of Marshall Field's. She felt her mother, Rebecca, tap her shoulder lightly. She motioned to a couple that she had been talking with before Hazel had gotten lost in the clothes._

_"Oh Hazel, dear, I want you to meet Mr. Edward Masen Sir, and his wife Elizabeth. Edward works with your father." Hazel shook his hand with politeness before turning to his wife._

_She had brilliant green eyes. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hazel Marie." Edward smiled and nodded. Elizabeth was nearly jumping with joy as Hazel spoke. _

"_The pleasure is all mine, your father, Matthew Daniels, is a wonderful man. It must be dreadful walking the streets without someone pestering you."_

_Hazel shook her head covering a giggle like her mother had taught her. "Oh no! I adore meeting new people." She looked to her mother who was shooing away a beggar_

_She smiled to Elizabeth and Edward before digging into her purse. Pulling out her wallet she found at least half of the money she brought to shop. Hazel coughed loudly. The beggar saw a hundred dollar bill behind her back and grinned. He passed by Rebecca and stepped to Hazel's left side to take the money._

"_Thank you miss. Thank you so much." She smiled and patted the man's shoulder before he scampered off happily. Rebecca scoffed and pushed Elizabeth into conversation. "How is Edward?" _

_The couple nodded their heads in pride. "He is doing well. Thinking about which college to attend." He glanced at Hazel. "Yes, Edward my son, about your daughter's age. Maybe older. I was thinking that they should meet, Edward could always use more friends."_

_Hazel blinked uncomfortably. Elizabeth sighed but smiled to Hazel apologetically. "If Hazel would like to meet him she can."_

_Rebecca spoke before Hazel could. "Actually I've heard that there is a Christmas Eve Gala tonight." Elizabeth looked annoyed, as did Hazel. "Yes I know it's short notice. But I heard that everyone who is anyone will be present."_

_Hazel's eyes blazed. "Mother, I'm sure the Masen's will be busy. Since when did you want to attend the Murphy's Gala?" She harshly whispered the last part through clenched teeth. _

_Mr. Masen smiled and agreed leaving Elizabeth and Hazel steaming. They both knew why they were going. _

_Hazel's mom had tried to set her up with another man 'worthy' of her once before. It was horrible; he cheated and tried to fix it by proposing. Of course though, her father kicked him out of her life. Rebecca was convinced that Hazel could make him a better man. _

"_I'll make sure we'll be there. Now we must be off, inform Edward and such." He bustled through the large crowd of last minute shoppers. Elizabeth growling at him the whole way. _

_Rebecca didn't look to Hazel as she waved for a cab. "Mother, I really don't think this is a good-"_

"_Come now, the cab is waiting. We must pick out what you are to wear." Hazel stared at her in disbelief before obeying her words. Getting into the cab reluctantly she traveled down the street back home, where maids zoomed around her room putting her outfit together._

"_Rebecca, are you sure this Edward is a gentlemen?" Matthew muttered to his wife as the walked into the Murphy estate that sat an hour north from the outskirts of the Second City. _

"_Yes, I'm sure he is. Besides you know the Masen's better than I do. How you ever met their son?" He shook his head and stepped up the granite steps of Ville Rosa. Hazel thought the naming of the house after the family's resent loss was sweet. Rebecca however thought it were rather inappropriate. _

"_Honestly, changing the name of the house? It will loose its value over time. Mark my words." Matthew glared at his wife before leading his family to the front room. _

_Rhonda Murphy glided from the many visitors and stepped to Matthew. "Oh Matthew, Rebecca! So wonderful to see you both." Her eyes landing on Hazel and they danced with excitement. "Oh my goodness, Hazel you look more beautiful everyday. Any fellas that have caught your eye?" Her mischievous look was hard to ignore. _

_Once again Rebecca cut in. "Oh she is interested in Edward Masen Jr. Have you heard of him? Very, very handsome."_

_Rhonda laughed, "Better than Timothy I hope." Rebecca glared at her, Rhonda was always a busybody. "Oh more guests!" Her smile widened as she kissed Hazel's cheeks and Rebecca's before prancing to the next family. _

"_Rebecca, this better be worth it. I don't care if the Rhonda Murphy is a gossip, Edward has to be a gentlemen."_

_Hazel didn't protest. It wasn't as if she was actually would try to impress Edward. Her goal tonight was to repel him. _

_But when her Mr. Masen introduced him she was rethinking the whole plan. Her breathing came out uneasily. And her cheeks flushed when he watched her with smiling eyes. She tried to do something, anything, but she just stood there, baffled by his beauty. _

"_My daughter usually doesn't get this speechless. My apologizes." Rebecca nudged her daughter. Hazel started to sense other people other than Edward, suddenly remembering the resentment she meant to show her eyes narrowed and she turned up her nose._

"_Great to see you again Mr. Masen." She bowed her head. "Mrs. Masen. But I really must get something to drink I am parched." She turned on her heel and retreated to the spread of food and drinks. _

_She picked up a Christmas cookies and nibbled at it. Her appetite dispersed when Edward came closer to her spot. She nearly threw the cookie down and busied herself with chugging down eggnog. Gagging when she tasted the alcohol. "Disgusting." Her stomach protested. She could never hold drinks well. _

_She heard an almost musical and god like chuckle come from Edward and she began to hiccup. Her head whipped around to face him. Her dark hair that was in a bun with most of it falling into smooth curls fell into her face.. Gnawing at her bottom lip she waited for him to speak. _

"_Sorry, but I didn't introduce myself." She looked into his green eyes and her stomach flipped. "Edward. Edward Masen." She didn't notice at the time but he was nervous. Not as nervous as she was but he was acting differently around her than any other girl there. Whom were now envying Hazel's position. _

"_Yes, I know who you are." Hazel found her voice. But unfortunately it was an irritated one. She huffed and spun back to the eggnog. Taking a big gulp she padded off in search of someone she could talk to. She knew he was following her, so she did the only thing she could do. She ran, she didn't know why. But she did. She ran from her mother, her father. Even everyone in that house, they wanted something from her, she ran to just be free of Gala's, rich snobs, and her life. Which somehow now involved Edward. _

_The second she felt the cold air of a Chicago night she cursed. "Damn." At first she whispered it. "Damn." It wasn't loud enough for her. "Damn!" She screeched, feeling adrenalin surging through her blood. _

_The same delicate laugh rang through her ears. She was just at the foot of the steps of the house. At the top was Edward. Giving her a crocked grin he walked down the steps that lead to her. She took a deep breath before letting out excuses. _

"_I'm sorry, I just needed a little air and well-" Edward shook his head causing Hazel to break off mid sentence. "It never hurt anyone to let out your frustrations, in fact…" He walked around her and looked up to the sky. "It can really help you gain peace." His head slowly turned back to face Hazel's. "What are you waiting for?" His voice was soft but filled with curiosity. _

_Hazel tilted her head to the side. More hair had fallen from the bun. He sighed and lifted up one arm. "Go on shouting, don't let me stop."_

_For a moment she didn't know if he were being rude or serious. But the thought came to her, that she didn't give a damn if he was serious. She smiled before taking the tie holding her hair and yanking it out with all her might. With that swift movement her hair was blowing around her heart-shaped face while she wailed. "AHHHHH!" _

_The noise attracted a few people to look out the window. Hazel didn't stop there. She ran over to Edward. "Yell with me!" Her excitement was getting the better of her. He smiled shaking his head. "Please?" Her voice so delicate made Edward imagine how fragile this little girl was, how she knew nothing of the world around her because of the bindings her parents inflicted upon her. _

"_I'll be delighted."_

Hazel Scott had the same dream for the tenth night in a row. It was getting pretty interesting now. Every night she would remember the dream more vividly, as if it were a memory that she couldn't let go. The dream was written down in her diary. Now she was sure she had all the names exactly right too.

The dreams, they started the exact same time when Hazel found out she would be leaving for Forks, Washington. Also know as the rainiest place ever. EVER. Hazel didn't mind moving, she's moved about six times in the last eight years.

Due to her father's death her mom couldn't settle down anywhere. Since her job let her work wherever she chose, she developed her own clothing; she loved the opportunity to get her clothes to a different audience. Selling out of their house made it even funnier for her. Eventually her mom did some searching for stores and came across a dirt-cheap place in Port Angeles. Hazel didn't see why they couldn't get the one that cost a tad bit more in their current location. But Lindsey, her mom, made the decision final by buying a house the next day.

Hazel's dad had left a very, very, large amount of money for them. Though her mother never used it. She insisted that his money be spent on college and nothing else. This time she dug into the money to buy a house. Hazel thanked god she did, if not than they would be living in a shack with rain as their drinking water.

Hazel stepped back form her little brick house. Never again would she see it. Sighing she grabbed her bags and tossed them into her mom's little car. It was old but reliable.

"Honey, you okay?" Lindsey asked her for the billionth time that week. Hazel leaned off the cold window and forced a smile.

Lindsey patted her daughter's knee before hitting the gas and driving off. Hazel's face fell back against the glass and watched the sleeping little town of Wyckoff, New Jersey fade away into nothingness. It almost hurt leaving. After time and time again she went through this. Usually she was numb when she moved. But this time it felt different. Almost scary. Something was waiting for her in Forks. Or maybe someone? Someone whom waited for more than a lifetime.

_Haha, she lived in Jb's old town! Just thought I'd put that in there. _

_Leave me some contructive critisism!? I'd really appriciate it.  
_


	2. A New Beginning

* * *

"So I got takeout." Lindsey tried to force conversation when they entered Washington a day later. "I mean I don't have it now. But I'm sure they have a twenty four hour diner around here."

Hazel glanced at her before taking her jacket from the backseat. "Sounds good." She mumbled putting her arms through the holes. It was her leather jacket, the one her father got her before he died. It was meant as a gag gift. He said he guessed what size she would be when she turned 17 and that she could only wear it when she was that age.

"I was thinking we could check out my store tomorrow." She wondered out loud.

"I have to start school, don't I?" Hazel asked leaning back into her seat. Lindsey nodded but in a sad way. "Right, of course, I forgot."

Hazel frowned and looked at the trees, she began to count them. "Hazel, you seem a little distant. Is everything all right? Did you miss Logan?"

Logan Wright. She did miss him. A lot. He was her best friend. He was her first boyfriend. The one she shared everything with. The one friend she made during her moving. She loved him. But the fact that he broke up with her over bogus reasons was what broke her. She still believed he loved her though, through everything they've been through together it was impossible he didn't.

"Yeah I do. But that's life isn't it?" She asked in a depressed voice. Lindsey didn't press the subject anymore. She left it alone and began to talk about how they will redecorate the house with all the money she'll make from the new store. Though Hazel didn't see that as a good way to spend their money the sight of the house was enough to change her mind.

They had come up on their new home. Lindsey excited jumped out of the car. "You know, this house was your aunts before she died. A bed is probably already in your room." Hazel starred up to the white house. It was bigger than she had thought it would be. There was a porch the wrapped around the entire house. There were attic windows visible from the front. Hazel knew the house didn't reflect Lindsey at all, but knowing her mother she would leave it the way it looked.

"I was thinking we could paint next weekend." Hazel nodded. Lindsey always thought ahead. Hazel grabbed her bags from the seat and trudged up the steps. "The movers should be here in the morning. I didn't want them to be moving things in right now you know, it's about 10:30."

Hazel mumbled something incoherently before heading up the stairs to find which room belong to her. She laid her eyes on one with a very large bay window and threw her things on the sheet less bed.

She didn't know if she liked Forks yet, but she would deal with it for her mother's sake.

_Chicago – December 31__st__ 1918_

_The night couldn't have gotten any better for Hazel Scott. She was dancing with the man every girl in the room dreamed of being with. She smiled as he spun her around. The music was light and old styled. She smiled to herself when Edward pulled he back into his chest. _

"_Is it possible to enjoy someone's company so much?" She whispered as the song winded down. And the sequence dancing was ending. _

_Edward rested hi chin on the top of her head. "I believe so. I know I like being around you." She couldn't explain it. But Edward Masen had made her night. He made her entire life. But that she would see later. _

"_I think the music has stopped." She felt him shrugged. "So I take that as a you don't mind dancing to no music?"_

_He chuckled and spun her, making sure she was staring him in the eyes. He lifted her chin and smirked. "You can take that as, I like having you in my arms." _

_Hazel opened her mouth but was cut off by her father's angry voice. "Hazel." It was strained as his blazing eyes set them selves upon Edward. "We are leaving." _

_Hazel narrowed her eyes as Edward released her the second he appeared. She gave him a look before turning to Matthew. "But father, I was hoping to stay the whole party. I mean Edward and I are getting along quiet well." She added a sweet smile at the end. _

"_I can see…" He nearly growled to Edward. "But it is getting late, and you don't want to be tired in the morning, we're off to see Grandma Tonia."_

_Edward added a distance between him and Hazel. "Hazel, it was amazing meeting you." He smiled to Hazel's surprise. He turned to Matthew and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Daniels." _

_Matthew didn't raise his hand; he left it at his side. Edward nodded and walked away. Not giving Hazel another glance._

_She was hurt. Surprisingly she felt like her stomach was being ripped apart. But she felt something in her hand. Paper. She watched as her father retreated in search of Rebecca. Hazel glanced around before opened the note. _

_Please meet me by the park outside your home._

_I wish to speak more with you._

_She smirked and followed her father, only feeling better knowing he wanted to see more of her. Also because he was sneaky._

____

"Haze! Get up, school starts in an hour." Lindsey's voice rang from the hallway. She never opened her daughter's door; it was an unwritten policy between them. Since Hazel loved privacy she made sure her mom never just barged in.

Hazel desperately jumped from the bed and grabbed her purse. She pulled out her notebook and began to write down the dream exactly. This was a new one. The installment of a new part of her dream was both exciting and scary. Her dreams of Edward never altered. But in this one she actually could remember what he looked like. Snatching her tracing book she scribbled a rough look of him. Pleased she took a shower and got dressed in a long sleeved sweater and dark blue jeans.

Walking down the stairs she slipped in her Northface jacket. "I got some eggs from a diner close by. Also, I have a surprise for you!" Lindsey scampered over to the front door and flared her arms at a 1980 Jeep Cherokee.

"A car?" Hazel asked in disbelief. "How did you…when did you?"

"Your aunts old friend. His son works on cars. He restored this one; they didn't really need it so he sold it. Barley cost anything! He and his son dropped it off while you were sleeping." She was so excited that it warmed Hazel's heart.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate this. I can go shopping for things after school can't I?" She nodded and threw her the keys and a piece of paper. "Those are directions to the school, Forks High. It shouldn't be too hard to find it. We drove passed it driving in remember?"

Hazel just nodded. Checking her cell she noted she had about twenty minutes until school started. "Well I gotta go. I don't know how long it will take to get there so, I'll see you tonight?"

Her mom nodded before kissing her cheek and watching as Hazel got accustom to the car and drove off without trouble.

____

Hazel arrived in good time. The school wasn't too far away and the gathering of students was easy to see. She parked the jeep near a large group of students. She sighed before taking a step into the cold. "Hey, you Hazel?" A deep voice called from a truck filled with other peers. She nodded her head and the boy smiled. "I'm Eric. Nice to finally meet you."

Hazel tilted her head. "Oh, yeah we all know who you are." Said a girl that was playing with a camera that hung from her wrist. "Great to finally meet you." A blonde boy smirked at her from the side of Eric.

Eric smirked and wondered closer. "Need anyone to show you around?" Hazel looked to the school before shrugging. "Sure, it's easier than finding things the hard way."

Eric smiled broadly. "Then let me lead the waaay." Eric walked ahead of Hazel and showed her into the building and brought her to the office. "I'm sure you'll need to get your schedule."

She smiled at him before turning to the secretary. "Excuse me, I need my schedule." The secretary grinned and typed away at her computer. "Hazel Scott correct?" Hazel shifted her backpack with one hand and nodded. The printer made a whining nose before spitting out a pink piece of paper. "There you go, have a wonderful first day, dear."

Hazel nodded before taking the paper and leaving with Eric. Handing it over when he asked. "Ah, first period, third, and fifth together. That's pretty good."

"Wait what's first period?" He checked it really quickly. "Gym, here you go." He gave her the paper and she stuffed it into her backpack.

____

_I hate Physical Education._

It wasn't that Hazel wasn't good at sports, she just couldn't run well. She was convinced she was allergic to running. Every single time she ran for more than ten minutes straight she would get a cold. It was really annoying for her. Seeing as that was what every high school had as their routine. Run for half the time then do some stupid game.

Hazel chugged down water from the fountain. So it wasn't as bad as she thought, running inside didn't trigger her allergies. But it did make her tired and thirsty. She quickly ran back into the tiny gym where all the students were playing basketball or just talking on the bleachers.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips completely unaware of the basketball that was flying at her head.

Throwing her back, the ball bounced hard off her nose and she hissed grabbing it while blood flowed from it. She heard a whistle blow and the gym teacher jog over. "Damn it, Newton! You probably broke her nose!" He thundered glaring at him.

Hazel rolled her eyes. _No, really? _"Keep your head tilted Scott, Mike go run her to the nurse." Hazel tried to peer down at his face. She caught a glimpse and remembered him as the blonde from the parking lot. "I'm so sorry Hazel." He muttered grabbing her arm and stirring her out of the gym and into the empty hall.

Hazel's nose was burning with pain. This was going to leave quit a mark. They sped to the right and she saw the most amazing thing her eyes had ever laid eyes on.

It was the first time she saw Edward Cullen, but she could never forget the way he looked. His face was as if he were in ecstasy. But he body went rigid as Mike gripped her tighter and dragged her along. His eyes were dark, almost black. He spun around to follow them with inhumanly speed, but he frowned, his breathing was hard and through his nose. But a second later it look like he was holding his breath and reluctantly pushed himself backward.

"Don't mind him…" He mumbled to Hazel as he pushed the door to the office open and he pushed her at the nurse who looked like she was leaving for break. "My goodness Michael, what happened?"

Hazel still had her head held back while she muttered. "Basketball, it hit my nose." The nurse's eyes softened. She smiled and grabbed Hazel's hand. "Come with me dear." She turned to Mike. "As for you, get back to gym." She grunted before gently sitting Hazel down on a stool. "Let me get you some tissue." She spoke noticing the blood when Hazel moved her hand.

After it was cleaned the nurse smiled. "It's not broken, but you'll get a nasty bruise. I would take some pain killers." She typed a few things into the old computer. "What's your name hun?"

"Hazel, Hazel Anne Scott." The nurse nodded and typed in her name. "Okay Hazel, you're free to go. Tell your gym teacher your out for a week after you change your clothes."

The hit to the nose was worth missing gym for five days. And worth seeing Edward Cullen for the first time.

____


	3. School and Visitors

**Disclaimer. **Okay well I do NOT own Twilight. All of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. If I did own it I would be living in a mansion being rich...

But I do own all of the OCs.

enjoy - review : D

____

"So Newton, brake anyone else's nose today?" Lauren asked Mike at lunch.

He blushed and shook his head. "Ignore them Hazel, there are like super immature." Jessica muttered trying to seem the mature one.

Hazel forced as smile and shrugged digging at her peas. "Why didja get greens?" Eric asked leaning over her shoulder. She laughed before flicking his cheek.

"I love peas. Just not…the way they make them." Lauren laughed. She was getting along with Hazel, although a girl called Angela said she was a snob. Hazel knew Angela was correct on her analysis.

"Yeah, well they are good for you." Angela said, hoping to catch Eric's attention. She failed. Hazel looked at him for a second before saying, "Maybe you can get him some Angela." She smiled.

Angela's heart sped. Eric shrugged his shoulders and led her to the food, she sent Hazel a smile before skipping away. "So, uh, do you guys know this guy that's really-"

Jessica's head shot up, "OH! Mike told me about you running into Edward." Hazel's ears perked up. "His name is Edward?" She asked, something clicked in her head but she ignored it for now.

Jessica nodded. "But I think he left right after last period." She looked up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"You know he started to like follow us in the hall, kind of creepy stalker type of following." Eric shouted from the food line. Hazel didn't notice him though she was desperately in search of this Edward.

Jessica grabbed her arm and shook her head. "He's not here." She looked in a different direction. "I heard he left during the middle of the day. I saw him in the nurses office, he seriously looked liked he was going to tear up this school…"

Hazel still glanced around and found her attention so easily drawn to the small group of the most gorgeous people she's even seen. Lauren laughed from behind her. "Oh, those are the rest of the Cullen's."

The big one, with a stunning body smirked at her before whispering to the girl that was pixie like. A Ford Model looking blonde rolled her eyes at Hazel before turning away. "Ugh, don't worry about her, she thinks she's the most beautiful thing on god's green earth." Jessica waved her hand.

Hazel blinked at her. She may have had attitude, but no one could deny. "She is…" Lauren laughed along with Eric, who dropped his tray next to Hazel with a thud. And Jessica just resumed eating her lunch.

The pixie like girl leaned over to a male blonde and her lips moved faster than Hazel had ever seen. She could have sworn she saw the girl smile for a moment before talking to the rest of the group.

"But, uh, who are they?" She asked in a small voice. Jessica swallowed her food before smiling knowingly. "That's Edward's family."

Hazel looked confused seeing very distinct differences in them all. Angela laughed. "They are all adopted. But, that one that looks, well, lost, confused, sad, happy, angry, and a whole other batch of emotions, that's Jasper. The 'beautiful' blonde, that's his sister, Rosalie. But the big guy, Emmett, and the blonde are dating. I think they make a gorgeous couple, her looks and his. Wow. And the small one, that's Alice."

She nodded, and then every at the table started talking. But she couldn't ignore some of the glares she received from the Cullen table. It was getting to be too much that she needed to get out of there.

Hazel smiled briefly before turning back to her pitiful lunch. "I think I'll just go to the library to get some studying done." She stood and took her uneaten food to the trash dumping it all.

She easily made it to the student library, but before she could go in something stopped her. A voice.

"You know, you should really watch where objects are thrown." The voice was angry and hostile. Yet it had a delicateness vibe to it that made her heart stop as she turned to come face to face with Edward Cullen.

She didn't know what to saw to that, just stood there, speechless. He gritted his teeth. "Really, how difficult could it be to see a basketball hurling at your face?"

Hazel opened her mouth but closed it. She didn't know how to respond to this random spasm of anger from a stranger. He scoffed and turned walking again with uncommon speed.

She watched him until he burst through the doors of the entrance and walked out to the parking lot. Hazel shook her head and ran to the window to get a better look, she nearly missed him getting into a Volvo and burning off his wheels from the sudden acceleration.

She stuck out her tongue to his retreating car. A tiny giggle was heard behind her. She spun frightened and saw Angela looking abruptly meek. "Sorry…" She mumbled looking down.

Hazel waved her hand. "It's nothing, I just think I ran into that Edward guy again…"

Angela titled her head. "But I thought he left cause he was sick. I mean I saw him leaving the office with a note."

Hazel just shrugged in response. "Oh, he must have been just leaving. He drives a Volvo right?" Angela nodded. "Than that was him…does he have a really bad temper?" She couldn't help but ask. Both times she saw him today he gave her a dirty look. Or basically called her blind.

Angela smiled. "Uh, can't say I know the answer to that. No one here knows much about them." The two began to walk into the library. Finding a seat by the window they sat down. "But you know what?" She leaned in, almost for a dramatic effect.

Hazel mirrored her actions and followed suit. Angela's voice dropped even lower. "I think you just might be the girl to get to him."

Hazel scrunched her noise. "Why would you say that?" Angela looked at Hazel with scrutinizing eyes. She smiled briefly. "I don't know, it just that he never ever notices new people. Did he say anything to you?"

Hazel nodded and in turn Angela's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Hazel didn't see what was so special about Edward Cullen. So he was gorgeous. Amazing eyes, even though they were as dark as night. His hair was just too good to be done by a normal guy. But who cares? He's just a boy. There shouldn't be a reason for girl's to fall over him.

"Is he really that amazing?" Angela didn't have an answer. She just sat there. Obviously too hung up on the fact that Edward muttered off to Hazel. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He basically yelled at me for not seeing the ball that was thrown at my face. Plus he said I should just try to be more careful, by the way all of this was said in a very, very rude way."

Angela smiled, "That's way more than any girl here has gotten." Hazel shrugged and starred out the window. Edward's tire tracks were still visible. He was starting to get under her skin. And she hasn't even said one word to him yet.

____

School was over and Hazel was stuck driving home through a downpour. Not that she didn't expect it, the clouds were looking particularly menacing. Kicking up water on her way she could have sworn she saw headlights follow her from school to her house.

Getting out of the jeep quickly she somewhat sprinted into the house. She looked out of the window and saw the car sitting in front of her driveway. But the scary thing she recognized the car immediately.

A Volvo. There was only one person at Forks High that drove of Volvo. She needed her glasses to see into the car. All she saw was the driver stare and hit the gas. Shivering she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Most of her things were still in boxes. The bed had the comforters her mom put on for her before she went to bed the night before. Some boxes, the one that held clothes, were empty. The clothes lay on her bed. She needed something though. She jumped for her diary and began to read her dreams.

The name, the name of the man in her dreams. She needed the name. But it wasn't there. She wrote it down. But, a page was missing. She squinted her eyes at it and sighed.

_The sketch. _She dropped the diary and fumbled through pages of ugly drawings. Only to find a page ripped from it. The page with _his _face.

Hazel didn't dwell on the fact that someone had taken the name and the picture of him from her books. The thought of someone in the house other than herself or her mom frightened her. Instead she walked out of her room in a daze. Something just wasn't right in Forks. She knew it.

____

"Haze, I'm home!" Lindsey shouted up the stairs, in hopes of Hazel hearing. Hazel yelled back a hey, and walked to greet her.

Taking the groceries from her arms she smiled. "How was your day?" Lindsey's smiled broadened. "That good, huh?"

"Oh Hazel, I love it. Working in that shop is fantastic. I already have costumers. They love my designs. Some even said I should make a website. What do you think?" Hazel shrugged.

"Sure, and mom I was wondering if I could get a job. I mean I'm 17 and I have yet to worked a real day in my life."

Lindsey shook her head. "Honey, this is a very crucial time for you at school, I don't think you should be working. Especially, this is a new place and I don't want you to have any extra stress." Hazel just nodded. She knew her mom's mind was made up, nothing could really change that.

"Uh, did you want me to start putting these away?" Hazel nodded to the Go Green bags on the counter. Lindsey smiled warmly at her young daughter. She was so proud of the way she dealt with the move. Hazel was so wise beyond her years. It amazed her at how grown up she would be about everything. Never giving away her real emotions, afraid it would hurt someone. On the other hand that bothered her mother a bit. It just wasn't healthy to keep everything bottled up.

"I would really appreciate that hun, but if you have homework I can just put them away. It's not a big deal." Hazel shook her head as she already took the milk out and placed it in the refrigerator. "Hazel." She said feeling guilty.

"Mom, seriously, it's fine. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do. Am I right?" Lindsey nodded.

"But I can-"

"No. Now go straight up stairs and get to work. I'll take care of this. Okay?" Her mother hugged her tightly before gathering her blue prints of the shop and her folders and papers filled with sketches.

Hazel sighed before taking out the greens and stuffed them in the back of the freezer. She smiled when she came across her favorite snack. Popping out a spoon, she left the cookie dough on the counter to have as a reward for cleaning.

Once finished she sat on the couch, the TV was already set up. The cable was connected by some kid that her mom mentioned before Hazel got home. She turned to the news and listened in on another sad story.

"Here in Seattle a man was found dead. Strangely there are zero leads. The blood of the man was completely drained. Police are investigating the matter. The man leaves behind two daughters."

Hazel shook her head. Sometimes the news was just much too depressing to handle. She soon settled on watching a movie on Lifetime, Loosing Isaiah.

She mustered all of her strength to pay attention. But her lack of sleep was catching up to her. Her eyes got heavier, they closed slowly and she was asleep.

____

_Hazel Daniels climbed from her window the minute she arrived home. Picking up her dress she ran to the park that was surrounded by thousands of trees._

_Once arriving she found a bench. She looked around the area. Edward wasn't anywhere in sight. The cold night was getting even chilly as a wind rolled through her hair. _

_A small sound of a twig breaking pierced her eyes. Her head swung to see Edward making his way threw a cloud of trees. She smiled as he came closer. Dressed in only his white tee shirt and dress pants. "I do hope you haven't waited too long."_

_Hazel stood and shrugged. "Not long at all. I was just worried you wouldn't show." She paused and stepped closer. "How did you know about this place?"_

_Edward closed in on her. "My mother. She said that your house was just next to this park." He let a ting smile pay on his lips. "I thought we could be alone." _

_Hazel was a bit dazed when she felt his breath on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and sat back on the bench. "I- I uh, I was wondering why you wanted to meet me here." She paused picking at a rose that was long passed dead. "It wouldn't have anything to do with my father would it?" _

_Edward's majestic laugh played in her head. "Your father. He is…"_

"_Scary? Yes, I noticed." _

_Edward shook his head. "He just wants what's best for you. And unfortunately, that entails me not being around you." _

_Hazel looked into his enchanting eyes. "I don't understand why he would-"_

"_I'm sure he's afraid he's girl will get hurt." He smiled, but she say passed that and noticed the depression. He sat next to her. "I can't say that I blame him. If you were mine…" He trailed off when Hazel's cheeks tinted. He chuckled again. "If you were mine. I honestly wouldn't let you out of my sight." _

_Hazel rolled her eyes. "I am not that fragile." _

_"Oh really?" He brought his face closer to hers and smiled when he noticed her becoming faint. He pulled back laughing at her again. "Yes, strong as an ox you are."_

_Hazel huffed and folded her arms. "I can take a hit, I'm stronger than I look!" She smirked and flicked Edward's nose. _

_"I rather not have you being attacked any time soon, or attacked at all for that matter." He grabbed the hand she flicked him with and laced his fingers with hers. _

_"Our hands…" She trailed off and brought them close to her face. He waited for her to continue. She closed her eyes and smiled. "They fit," he didn't understand at first but she opened her eyes and searched his green ones. "They fit perfectly." _

_Edward couldn't help but laugh a little as she tried to tighten her grip on his hands. "Yes, they do…" With that said he lips hovered over hers and came to capture hers in a light kiss. Snow fell around the two young lovers as somewhere in the distance the clock chimed midnight. _

_"Merry Christmas, love." Edward mumbled against her lips. _

____

Hazel's eyes shot open. She sat on the couch in a daze. She blinked in the darkness before her dream flooded back to her all at once.

She sprinted up the stairs and sifted through her unmade bed for her notebook. Pulling it out she grabbed the pen from the nightstand and watched as her hand flew across the paper. Recording everything she remember.

The image of the boy. He was taking the form of Edward, also had taken his name. She sighed when she finished. Reading it over quickly she narrowed her eyes. How could he just pop into her dreams. But the fact that he was now the boy from her dreams she didn't find it hard seeing him as that role. He fit it. Not that she knew a thing about him. He just seemed perfect.

Hazel groaned before changing it a plain white v-neck tee and black shorts. Flipping the covers over she nestled herself into bed. The same dream replayed through her head as she slept.

_____

Hazel awoke the next morning with the thoughts of her latest dream. They were beginning to feel so real. So vivid. It scared her. But she didn't dare to tell her mother about the dreams.

Lindsey was a very superstitions woman. If Hazel had told her she was having dreams, dreams that even told a story, about some she didn't know. Lindsey would be convinced they meant something. Something that went along the lines of Edward being her long lost lover. She laughed at the thought as she stepped into the bathroom.

After a quick shower she rid herself of any thoughts that contained Edward. She wouldn't let some strangers plague her thoughts all the time.

She stumbled from the bathroom and changed into a tight red hoodie. She pulled on her low-rise jeans and furry boots.

Breathing in she thought about her dreams and Edward. But while breathing out she exhaled all the thoughts of him. She didn't know how long it would take to actually forget him but she knew she would have too.

Hazel quickly grabbed a bit to eat but stopped when she read the not her mom left on the door.

"Got an early start…I'll be home early. We'll be having guests come by at 4 so please be ready, and make sure your home by 3." Hazel read to herself. She shrugged. She never minded company.

Ripping the note down she set it on the counter. Hazel took a deep breath and walked back into the chilly Forks air.

_Another day down the trenches._

_____

Hazel hated biology. She was good. Actually good was an understatement; she was exceptional at the subject. But it held no interest for her. It wasn't that fun, and she personally never saw the point. Though when she finished the lab, in record time, and partner less, the teacher nearly peed himself with joy. He then sought it upon himself to lead a spiel on how she should be apart of the biology team. Jessica was in the corner waving her arms, _DON'T Do IT,_ while Eric was nearly jumping from his seat with a grin.

Hazel didn't listen much; her thoughts were on the empty desk next to her. Edward wasn't at school. He was sick, that's what she wanted to believe. But she couldn't help but wonder if it was something she did to provoke him.

Her effort of trying to stop Edward from invading her thoughts proved to be worthless by the end of the day. She saw the rest of the Cullen's staring at her. Emmett shook his head at her before hopping into a jeep. Rosalie glared and jumped in as well. Alice smiled faintly and pulled Jasper with her.

Hazel watched as they left the school. A manly voice pulled her back to reality. "Hey Haze, you okay?" It was Mike. She turned to him as she put her ipod back into her bag.

"I'm good." She forced a smile and rubbed her head. "I just was-"

Mike laughed and nodded towards the fading Cullen vehicle. "Checking out Emmett?" Hazel looked at him in shock.

She shook her head and waved her gloved hand. "No! I was just looking. Not at Emmett. He, or they, were all staring at me. I don't know why. I just-"

Mike started laughing. It's cool Hazel. Just messing with you." He smirked and looked back at his car. "Uh, everyone was going to my house. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Hazel didn't feel up to hanging around him or his friends that day. Luckily she had a legit excuse. "Oh crud, I can't. I was supposed to be home early. My mom has company coming over and she wants me to be there. Sorry." She hesitated to get in the car.

Mike's features shown disappointment but he shrugged. "Okay, maybe some other time then?" He called as she got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"Yeah, some other time." She smiled warmly before backing up the car and drove off.

_____

Hazel found that her mom was already at home. She got form the car and noticed the visitors had already come. She saw a man in a wheelchair and a boy behind him. Her mom was talking to both of them. Her head turned to Hazel's form.

"Hazel. Sorry, I wrote down the wrong time on the note." Hazel shrugged and took a spot next her Lindsey. "Anyway, this here is Billy Black." She motioned to the man in the wheelchair. Then she looked to the boy next to her. "This is Jacob."

Hazel smiled and shook both of their hands. She couldn't deny the fact that Jacob was a little cute. "Nice to meet you." Billy smiled to her. "I hear you go to Forks High?" Hazel nodded. He looked over to the jeep. "My son made sure you got a fine and reliable vehicle on your hands." He patted Jacob's back hard causing him to huff from the blow.

"Uh, thanks dad…" He muttered. "But, yeah it shouldn't act up or anything."

Lindsey smiled. "I think I should finish making lunch." Billy clapped his hands. "I'll help! Come on boy get me in that house."

Jacob's cheeks tinted for a moment and Hazel gave him a smile as he wheeled his dad up the ramp that Lindsey placed there earlier. "Thanks Jake, you can chat with Hazel if you like." Lindsey laughed as the two headed into the house. Jacob rolled his eyes.

The two left alone made this a little awkward. Hazel looked at Jacob who was looking around the porch for something more interesting then where the zero conversation was headed.

"So, do you uh go to Forks High. I haven't seen you around…" Jacob looked up into her eyes. "No, no I go to school on the reservation. But I know a few people that go there."

She nodded but then something shot through her head. "So you know Mike, Mike Newton?"

Jacob shrugged. "I know _of _him. But I have met him once." Hazel nodded prodding her mind for a different conversation starter. "So, does that mean you know of the Cullen's?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Well yeah. I mean they are pretty famous around here." Hazel quirked an eyebrow. "Famous?"

"Well Dr. Cullen. He's just like this amazing doctor; he's supposedly trained in everything medical. I don't know how he learned it all. He looks like he's twenty at least."

Hazel nodded her curiosity getting the better of her. She asked another question. "Oh, I've met one of their kids. Edward. He seems-"

"Like a freak?" Jacob suddenly snapped. She recoiled and backtracked. "No I mean, I don't know, the one time I talked to him, he sort of yelled at me."

Jacob's expression softened. "Sorry, my dad has like some grudge against them, well everyone in my tribe does."

Hazel knew she shouldn't have pressed the matter so she left the subject alone. "Oh, well I don't really know anything about this place yet."

Jacob nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Want to go inside? It's sort of cold out here."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

_____

Thanks for the reviews : D.

MERRY CHRISTMAS !()#*)(#


	4. Just a Little Prying

_____

Hazel was bored out of her mind, it was a Saturday and she had absolutely nothing to do. Luckily she wasn't tormented with a dream last night, she stayed up talking on the phone with her cousin. Rachel was always great to talk to when Hazel felt out of place in a new town. But sleep was trying it's best to catch her as she watched the Tyra show.

She grumbled and got up from the couch. Her mom was going to be at work until 12 tonight and she was alone until then. She needed something to do.

A dull ringtone was buzzing from the upstairs. She smiled and ran to catch the phone. "Hello, oh hey Jessica."

She wasn't that thrilled but hopefully she was calling with an offer to hang out. "What movie?" Jessica, Lauren, and Angela were on their way to see a new movie. Hazel checked the time and shrugged. "Yeah I'll go. Can you pick me up?"

She gave Jessica her address and picked out some nicer clothes to wear. She would be there in thirty minutes.

_____

"Oh my gosh, I will like marry that guy. He's gorgeous!" Jessica cooed as we exited the movie theater. It was dark, there were little to no streetlights that the little theater occupied.

"You say that about every actor, ever." Angela laughed with Hazel as they rounded a corner. Lauren hadn't said much. She really didn't want to be there. It was pretty obvious to everyone, except Jessica.

"I can barley see anything on this street. Does this town have something against lights?" Angela laughed. Jessica was just too dazed from the guy she was droning on about to care or to even hear what Hazel had said. And Lauren, well she was just smirking annoyed.

Right before they reached the car two guys bumped Hazel's shoulder. She rolled her eyes as one of them whistled and the other mumbled something. "New pretty face…" She inwardly shivered as Jessica unlocked the car doors. She rushed into the front seat and watched as the guys fade in the darkness. Neither turned away from watching Hazel.

"Scary…so anyone up to getting dinner? We can go to the diner." Everyone agreed but Hazel kept quiet she really wanted to just go home…

_____

Though she arrived back home at 12:30, Hazel beat her mom home. She checked her cell and found one unread text.

_Running late at the store, I'll be home by one. Love you._

Hazel let out a nervous breath as she walked up the stairs and to her room where she went straight to bed. Unfortunately falling into a new dream.

_____

_Hazel Daniels grabbed Edward Masen's hands. Playing with them before giggling while he stroked her hair. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly._

_Hazel loved lying with Edward in bed. They never did anything of course, they just took simple naps. Edward would refuse to fall asleep while she was; he loved the peaceful state she was in when her eyes were closed._

"_Can't you read my mind?" Edward laughed. He was incredibly good at reading people. But Hazel was different. She never gave away her emotions. She kept them to herself. _

"_You know how difficult you are to read Hazel Marie?" She smiled and turned over so she could face him directly._

_"No, unfortunately I do not, my dear Edward Anthony." She kissed his lips lightly before settling back to his side._

_"Hazel!" Hazel's head shot out from Edward's side. "Hazel!" Her father shouted again. She sighed and fell back onto the bed._

_"What do you think he wants?" She asked Edward._

_He shrugged bringing her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I should go." He muttered. He moved to get up but stopped with the look in Hazel's eyes._

_Hazel slapped his shoulder. "No, it's only thirty minutes until midnight. You said you would spend it with me." She whined._

_Edward chuckled and leaned back down to her. "I rather not have you get in trouble with your father because of me." He pecked her lips quickly before there was a loud banging at her door._

_"Hazel?" He father called. She rolled her eyes but smirk as an idea birthed itself. "Hide." He let his eyebrows rise. She coughed loudly and faked a sneeze. "GO!" she yelled in a hushed voice. He smirks seeing what she was getting out. But before he hid he swiftly grabbed her cheek and pecked her lips, causing her cheeks to heat up._

_He leaped from the bed and hid himself somewhere in her spacious room. The door opened and she pulled the covers over herself and pretended to be startled by the light that flooded the dark room._

_"Hazel?" Her father's voice was quieter. He looked around the room and his eyes rested on his daughter beneath covers. "I thought you were coming back down? Your grandmother is asking about you."_

_Hazel forged another cough. "Oh, I should go say hi." She made a sneezing noise and attempted to move from the bed. Her father's hand stopped her._

_"No, she will still be here after the party. You can greet her in the morning. You seem a little feverish." He laid his hand against her forehead. "Your face is flushed…Maybe you're sick."_

_Hazel mustered a slow nod. "Sorry. You better go before I give you my cold." Her father smiled and kissed her cheek._

_Once the door was closed and Hazel heard the footsteps climb back down the stairs she whispered loudly, "Edward!" She saw him emerge from her walk in closet with a very short night dress, a see through one._

_She gasped and leaped from the bed snatching it from his hands. "You are the nosiest person in the entire world!" She muttered angrily as she stuffed the garment into a drawer. She turned back to face him. He had a confused look plastered on his face. As if he had no idea what he did wrong. She rolled her eyes and shoved passed him, making sure to bump into his shoulder._

_Hazel sat down on her bed in a huff. She didn't look at him as he gently took a spot next to her. "Is something wrong, Hazel?"_

_She knew she could never be really mad at him. She rolled her eyes and turned the other way. She felt his hand lay on her shoulder. "Hazel?" He whispered into her ear. She got shivers that traveled throughout her entire body. She fought off the burning desire to turn around and attack his mouth by standing up and crossing the room._

_"Hazel-"_

_She cut him off, in a small voice while her cheeks flushed. "You weren't suppose to see that…" He looked at his lover with no expression before a sigh passed his lips. He stood up and gathered her in his arms._

_"Love, I don't think you're ready…" He whispered into her hair. Hazel looked up to him. How did he know…?_

_But that didn't matter to her at the moment. Not ready? She knew she was sure as hell ready for it. She wanted it. She was in love with Edward Masen, and she wanted to make love to him._

_She pushed away from his embrace and glared. "How would you know?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips, still cautious of her volume level. "How the hell would you know if I were ready to not?"_

_"Hazel, I just know. I know you. You just want to-"_

_"What!?" She nearly screeched. "You think I'm so willing to do this because I'm afraid you'll leave me otherwise?" She was starting to let tears fall. She never meant for this to happen. Not fifteen minutes away from their first New Years. She was in love with him; she didn't care if it had only been six days. Hazel was a person that knew things when she saw them. She recognized the feeling she received from being in his presence wasn't one a lust, or of infatuation. It was love. She knew she loved him. All she wanted to do was prove it. And satisfy him._

_Edward reached out for her hand, she tried to get away but he just swiftly reached for the other. "I would never leave you. Ever. No matter what you do, or what you don't do. You aren't here to satisfy me, I rather just have you care for me in the way that I care for you. Unconditionally."_

_It helped her, it did. The fact still hung that he said 'care for' in the place of 'love'. She bit her lip from letting anything else that was completely foolish leak out._

_And they stayed like that the entire night. Lying in bed. Kissing as the visitors downstairs shouted a countdown at the top of their lunges._

_____

Hazel didn't react totally insane as the dream faded a bit the second she awoke. She just lazily scribbled everything down in her diary. She bit the pen watching the sunrise. It was actually a sunny day. She smiled, she never liked rain. Snow was much better, less water.

She got ready for the day, putting on gray oversized sweats and a white tank top. She put her hair in a high ponytail and only applied little makeup.

She went downstairs to find her mom already dressed. She was so busy with the grand opening on Friday, she would be at the store for most of the week.

"Another early morning?" Hazel inquired sitting down at the island and grabbing some toast. Lindsey laughed and nodded pulling on her shoes.

"Sorry Hazel, I really need to get some paperwork cleared at the banks and other adult stuff." She paused before turning to leave. "Uh, what are you doing today? Just so I know where you'll be."

Hazel shrugged. "I dunno I'll figure something out." She chugged down the orange juice her mom left near her plate.

Lindsey smiled and snatched her keys. "Just call and tell me if you're going anywhere. Got it?" Hazel nodded stabbing her toast with a fork. "Bye!"

"Latter." She called as the front door slammed.

Hazel was bored for the rest of the morning, she wondered around aimlessly with nothing in mind. But when she looked out the window she could have sworn a silver car sped passed. She blinked a few times before closing the blinds; it was probably just some regular person driving by. She shook her head.

Edward couldn't stop pushing himself into her mind, it was unhealthy to be this affected by a stranger. She sat down in the armchair and started to play with her cell phone, coincidentally there was one new text message.

Jacob? She smiled at it for a moment before reading silently to herself. "It's sunny, so I was wondering, if you didn't have plans that is, that you might want to come to La Push beach at around 2, text back."

She let her thumbs punch in an answer. Sure. Since I'm new there is nothing for me to do. I can just meet you there, send back directions.

She shut her phone and checked the clock. 12:40, which should be a good amount of time to get ready. She quickly went to change into something more nice. She came back down the stairs at one and gave her mom a text saying where she'll be.

By the time she was ready to go Jacob had texted back.

_Great, I'll see you there._

A smiley and good enough directions followed the short message. Hazel grabbed her lightest coat and headed out of the house.

_____

Hazel was at the beach before she knew it. She could see Jacob was already there. He was weirdly chatting with Mike Newton and the rest of the kids from Forks High. She could see two guys that went unknown.

She stepped out of the jeep and shoved her hands in her pockets. Jessica looked up the same time Jacob did. But before he could even smile she was up and bounding over to her. "Oh my gosh, you'll never believe it."

Hazel was about to guess something but Jessica beat her. "Mike asked me to Homecoming!" She was jumping up and down as Hazel starred passed her to Jacob who was smirking. "Hazel?"

She shook her head and brought her attention back to Jessica. "Sorry, so he asked you huh?" Jessica nodded vigorously. "YES! It's fantastic." She paused and showed faked concern. "I mean you're okay with it right? I mean since he said he was gonna ask you, but he thought you and that Jacob guy were pretty close so he decided against it."

Hazel squinted her eyes. "Me and Jacob?"

Jessica smiled. "Yeah, he said how he made your car and stuff, and you hung out a few times. He is cute for his age though."

Hazel rolled her eyes and walked away from the conversation. She waved to everyone politely. A chorus of heys, and hellos were replied back. "So what brings you out here Hazel?" Angela smiled up to her.

Hazel nodded to Jacob, "Jacob invited me. Was I not suppose to come or something?" Eric laughed and put an arm around her. "Course not, I was going to invite you myself. But this was a spur of the moment type of thing."

Jacob finally stepped in. "Hey, this is Sam, and this is Embry. They're from La Push too." Hazel nodded and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." She smiled awkwardly.

They nodded in return. "So, does everyone come here?" She motioned towards another group of students from Forks.

Jacob shrugged. "Basically."

Embry scoffed. "Everyone except the Cullen's." Sam nodded and Hazel let an eyebrow rise. "Why not?"

Sam answered a bit too quickly. "Who knows, they don't really come around La Push in general." Hazel looked around for any sign of them, but found none.

"They went on another camping trip right before t he weekend came, they'll be back by Monday." Jessica spoke knowingly.

Hazel looked towards Jacob and he suddenly felt how uncomfortable it was. "I was gonna take a walk, wanna come, Hazel?" She didn't hesitate and followed him away from everyone else.

The walk was spent in silence. But soon Jacob couldn't help but break it. "So, how have you been?"

She shrugged and looked at the sand. "Uh, really bored honestly. I just don't know what to do most days."

Jacob smiled and turned towards the water. "Well, I think you'll make some really good friends soon."

Hazel smirked and turned to him, "Like you?" He chuckled nervously and his cheeks flushed. "Heh, yeah, yeah like me I guess."

Hazel grimaced at the memory of Edward's deathly glare. "But I don't think the Cullen's especially Edward will never like me."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "It's fine, if you hang out here more, you won't see them as much." She smiled and touched his arm. "You know, you just made me feel better. I thought something was seriously wrong with me. He looked at me like I was the devil…"

"Trust me, you don't look like the devil." Hazel blushed and retracted her hand. "They do seem a little weird though…his family."

She was baiting him, she was getting so curious about him. Her dreams were getting worse, or more realistic. And now she just wanted to know more about him, he was such a mystery. Jacob nodded and looked around. "Okay, don't tell anyone, but my tribe has legends. Like his ancestors were enemies of my people. I don't know why. It never made much sense to me."

She had an idea that he was telling the whole story, but she would take what she was getting. "Oh. That explains why your friends didn't seem to like me mentioning them."

Jacob shrugged. "Sam takes the legends more seriously. I just think they are made up stories." She shrugged again. She was so awkward when talking to boys, even though he was younger. It made her blush to have him close sometimes.

"Wanna head back?" He nodded up to the sky, which was suddenly a dark gray. Hazel even felt a little drizzle descend upon them.

____


	5. Enough With Edward Cullen

So, I would LOVE it if you reviewed. Please? It would really lift my spirits!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Twilight.

**Claimer** - I own Hazel.

bwhahaha

____

Hazel walked into biology the following Monday to see Edward Cullen sitting in his desk. He gave her a curious glance before staring out of the nearest window. She sighed and made her way next to him. She set her purse down on the cold black table and tapped her fingers as the first bell rang, five minutes until class.

She was wondering what he was thinking. She wanted to know, she _had _to know. Hazel was so curious to what Edward thought about her. Considering he was rude to her the only time they saw one another. She huffed a piece of hair out of her eye and she heard Edward sigh and turn.

"You," he paused and searched her eyes desperately. "You, sit here?" He sounded like he was trying not to breath. Though his nostrils flared every few seconds.

She nodded as a response and turned to look at something else. "I'm Edward." He whispered just for her to hear.

She turned her head back to him and quirked an eyebrow. "I know." She somewhat snapped. He smiled faintly before frowning. "Did I do something to make you upset?"

Hazel rolled her eyes and noticed they had three more minutes of talking. She pulled in a big breath. "Well, you yelled at me." It did not come out the way she wanted it too. Forceful and confident was what was supposed to happen. But a pitiful mutter passed her lips. She blushed instantly when he chuckled.

"Sorry, I wasn't in the best of moods that day…" he trailed off but then grinned widely. "Actually, I was very happy that day. I just thought you should pay more attention to your," he turned to the front at the bell rung. "surroundings."

"Good morning students. Today I think I would hand out a study packet for the exams coming up." He went on about how they can use resources around the classroom and that they come up and ask questions only if no other source was helpful. "You may work with your table partner. But no getting up to sit at another table. Use your neighbor or use no one. Get to work." He retreated back to his desk where he sipped his coffee and read a thick book.

"Do you need help?" Edward's smooth voice flowed through Hazel's ears. She turned her head up from looking at the seven-page packet and smiled. "Uh, well most of this I did last year." He gave her a confused look.

Hazel's cheeks burned as she started to explain. "I was somewhat of a nerd in my old schools. But I don't really like science all too well." She mumbled to herself.

"Your old schools? How many were there?" She was dreading this question. It would always, _always_ lead to why she moved that many times. Hazel wasn't depressed over her father's death. It just wasn't exactly pleasant to talk about it. Seeing as she never knew much about it.

She took a deep breath and starred into his suddenly bright eyes. "Six." He looked confused, like he was trying to search for something else. "Six? You moved six times, or was it just six different schools?"

Hazel shook her head. "Uh, no. There were six different moves since I was eleven. It wasn't that bad. I always got to make new friends." Lie. She barley made any friends when she moved. None of the kids at the schools were open to a new girl in their group.

Of course Logan was the one exception.

"Do you keep in contact with them?"

Hazel tried to recall the last time she talked to Logan. It was on her way here. He called her while her mom was in the bathroom, saying how things weren't the same without her. Also saying he missed her like crazy. And that little conversation pissed her off so she deleted him from her contacts and ignore all the rest of his calls.

"Well, one of them. But not anymore." She just realized how many questions he was asking. "Why?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Before mumbled and turning to his work. "I was just wondering…"

Edward ignored Hazel for the rest of the period.

____

Lunch came quickly, Hazel left the classroom before Edward could and started walking with Jessica. She immediately went into frenzy.

"Oh my god, Edward was talking to you!" She exploded once Edward passed them and gave Hazel a tortured look. "Ah! Did you see the look he gave you? I mean he has never has so much as said hi to girls here. And BAM you show up and he's just talking away. He _has_ to like you, it's _s_o obvious. I bet he'll ask you to-"

"Jessica?!" She stopped abruptly. Hazel smiled weakly. "Let's just go to lunch, okay? I'm starving."

Jessica just tilted her head confused but Eric joined them and she shut up.

____

Hazel couldn't stop Edward's stares from getting to her. They were getting annoying, especially since Jessica was making the biggest deal out of it. "He's checking you out." She whispered. But of course it was loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"No he's not." Mike and Hazel said at the same time, though Mike's tone was much more harsh. Jessica rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Don't believe me, but I swear. You have gotten more attention from him than the whole school ever has."

Hazel groaned and stood up. While walking away she called out. "Bathroom." She didn't notice Edward stand swiftly and follow her out of the cafeteria.

The second she rounded the corner she ran into something hard. "Oof!" She muttered before cold hands grabbed her back stopping her from falling.

She stared into a cold tee shirt clad chest before looking up slowly to see Edward. His face was twisted. Like he was battling himself.

____

_It would be so easy…_Edward thought to himself as he stared at Hazel. Her scent was filling his lounges. It was truly mouthwatering. Her hair was in her face before she flipped in back to see his. An agonizing burn pushed it's way through his throat. He halted his breathing.

No, I can't, it's my Hazel. My lost Hazel.

____

She stared at him with wide eyes. _How did he get out here so fast? _She opened her mouth to speak but she was roughly pushed away from his grasp. She looked up, stunned; he was giving her a death glare. But switch his expression to regret.

"I'm sorry." He muttered awkwardly. She didn't believe he could be feeling more uncomfortable than she.

"It's…alright. Sorry I bumped into you." She made a dash passed him to try to get to the bathroom but Edward stopped her.

"Why did you leave the cafeteria so quickly?" Hazel stared at him with question for a moment. Why did he have so many questions?

She was annoyed with him for having such pms but she pushed it away. "I had to use the bathroom?" She said in more of a question.

Edward somewhat nodded and let her pass by him to go about her business. Though a part of her wanted to be in his arms again.

Hazel didn't stay in the bathroom long, she didn't even use the bathroom. She suddenly was filled with questions she wanted to ask Edward, and she wanted them answered. She barged out of the door and saw Edward looking around waiting. "You're still here?"

His head snapped to her direction and he just nodded. She couldn't help but asking him why. He smirked and shrugged. "I was just making sure you didn't fall in." She narrowed her eyes and walked closer.

"Do you hate me?" She didn't know what idiotic thought forced her to ask that but she wanted to know. She never really had people hate her. Most people would just ignore her, not glare, yell, or be rude to.

Edward's gaze softened on her. He groaned slightly and turned around walking back to the cafeteria. "It's best I stay away from you."

Hazel hated him for that. But at the same time she wanted him back next to her. She felt so right by Edward Cullen's side. Though she would sound crazy saying it out loud.

After a split second Edward turned his head over his shoulder and whispered. "But, It seems this time around, I just can't."

It was hard to hear his words. They were too quiet. He wasn't even talking to her, that's what she concluded. She rolled her eyes at him and walked to her next class since it lunch was almost over. She had enough of Edward Cullen.


End file.
